


三流名画

by MRmeatcan



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRmeatcan/pseuds/MRmeatcan
Summary: Angeldevil × Hayakawa aki
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 15





	三流名画

*天使秋

1·

被冬服裹得严严实实的生人走进画室时，早就伸着脖子看向门口的男生小声吹了口哨。

他本来就是为了看漂亮女模特的裸体才拼死拼活赖在美术系。

从各种刊物上欣赏到的桃色画面不受控制地涌了上来，和眼前活生生的径直走向模特台的人重叠在一起。

他向旁边的座位凑近一点，尽管那个面无表情的翘辫男和平时一样没有搭理他，也打消不了他的激动。

“不会是高中生吧，真的全脱吗”

“早哥真没兴趣啊”

“平的类型也有啦不过我更喜欢丰满的那种”

随着瘦小模特一件一件褪下衣物的动作，议论声越来越低，直到对方的长裤也放在一边时沉默了片刻，然后对着肉色底裤的位置发出悲鸣：

“骗子，明明是男的啊！”

男模特好像什么都没听到一样，流畅地半躺下去摆好了动作，把有些凌乱的长发拨到耳后露出一张透着懒散的脸。

笔尖落在画纸上窸窸窣窣，像成群的虫子同时啃食树叶。

哪怕是满脑子黄色废料的人对着绝世美女，上手画不过多久之后剩下的念想都只有素描结构。

何况电次对着前胸后臀都空无一物的男人根本提不起劲，一度边叫着“我才不要看男人裸体”边跑出门外，回来时活像一条丢了想象中到嘴的肉便失望地夹着尾巴的狗，好一阵子失落得拿不起笔。

不过他心心念念的那件事后来还是实现了。货真价实的女孩子在他面前脱掉了衣服。

那个脸蛋和身材都相当可爱的女模特浅笑着看向他，展露无遗的丰满胸部如同命运女神从云端投下的光。

全裸的命运女神是隔壁班的模特。出现了一两天又离开了。

电次翘课跑到别人教室后门偷偷摸摸画了两天，听说她要走后又抱着一捧花跑到楼梯下的出入口，一直等到天黑。

看他坐了一天的保安大叔摇了摇头，

说模特和美术生本来就是两个世界的人，那个孩子长得太可爱了也不适合你。

连着画了几天男人的早川秋在楼上的窗口抽烟，看到他蹲在路边把手中的花束吞了下去，

思索了一会该怎么向傻子说明不要偷别人钱买花来吃，然后啪地关上了窗。

在那很久之后，

也说不清是多久，久到那个冬天早就过去，已经完全进入了另一个夏天。

几个学生在走廊上议论着一本周刊的访谈，电次远远瞟了一眼，发现不是色情杂志就立刻把头转了回去。

封面上那位不再全裸的命运女神一如当初地微微笑。

那阵子的课都无聊极了，既没有哪怕是个男人的漂亮模特可以看，也没有哪怕是面无表情地听他说点什么的人。

他把额头抵在画板上，在闷热的画室里对着自己画出的三流人像自言自语：

“要是隔壁的马奇马小姐也当裸模让我对着画，我绝对能拿亚历山大奖。”

要是被那个翘辫男听到了，大概是会把他拉出去揍一顿的。

外面的蝉聒噪个不停，然后就从高处摔下来，终于彻底安静了。

2.

刚刚要进入冬天的时候并不算很冷，但是那个男模特出现在别人面前的时候除了几乎全裸就是穿着显得过于严实的冬装，看起来总有些融不进季节。

他似乎很习惯这种工作，无所谓别人停留在自己身上的目光，甚至几次休息的时候就那样赤裸着躺在画室一边的长沙发上睡了过去。

和这相反的是似乎对肢体接触反感到了极点，据说有人想叫醒他时抓到了手，然后立刻被一支针管笔抵在脖子上，笔尖险些完全扎进去，几起类似的事件传来传去后，就知道靠近他时多少该小心些。

没有学生知道他的全名，需要叫他时就跟着老师称他为天，至于那是不是本名的一部分，也没人知道。

被那副性别模糊的外貌吸引来的男男女女好奇地看了几天，很快就对这个寡言少语又碰不得的漂亮模特没有更多兴趣了。

当然不是说他们对漂亮的人就没有兴趣。

美术系是一只专养怪胎的蛊，漂亮的人不缺，奇怪的人也不缺。

有往教室里堆满猎奇雕塑的男高中生。

也有成日在宿舍搞群交的女同性恋。

每天都有人斗殴，有人交尾，有人发癫。

那天的人体写生课上到一半时，一个染着粉色头发的疯女人抄起旁边无人看管的画架重重砸到别人身上。

好事者捡起被砸中那人掉在地上的手机翻了几下，语气轻浮地说拍了这么多啊，是真的变态欸。

那个疯女人听到后更亢奋了，一下一下亦发用力地砸，嘴里大声喊着死变态，给我去死，脸上甚至泛出了鲜活的红晕，超低的裙摆在偷拍狂面前摇摇晃晃，一览无遗。

刚从卫生间回来的瘦小女孩看到这一幕几乎立刻哭了，瘫软在墙边竭力咬住嘴唇，却还是漏出了呜呜的声音。

“啊…画…我的画架…”

一看到自己的画架被当作凶器挥舞，就想到弄坏了买新的要花掉辛苦攒的钱，看到钞票唰啦啦地从眼前流过去泪水也跟着唰地流了出来，糊得满脸都是。

但没有人注意到她，他们都把头转过去，有人围过去起哄，有人在座位上尖叫，唯独没有人想要阻拦。

越来越剧烈的惨叫声狂笑声啜泣声混在一起，爆发出即将在膨胀的时空中游走上亿光年的粒子，形成了混沌的大宇宙。

如果进到这个宇宙里更高维的时空，就能看到这下面的地方是一座精神病院，里面摇晃着一群脑子七拐八转的人形生物，进来的人只会变多不会变少，在这种地方待着脑子正常的人早晚也会出问题。

即使这座吵闹的精神病院里，还是有人的目光固定地在模特台和画纸之间两点一线，手中的笔靠在画板上平稳地涂抹。这种人大概也是疯了。

他还在接着画有一半是因为面前的人看起来比他更加置身事外，甚至连目光都没怎么向那边转过，眼神不知道飘在空气中的哪里，只能从偶尔眨动的眼皮和微微起伏的腹部看出躺在那里的确实不是一座石膏人像。

还在认真写生的美术生和还在维持动作的裸体模特，看起来就像一群疯子中剩下的最后两个正常人，或是一群正常人中剩下的最后两个疯子。

后来早川秋觉得，他们应该是更接近后者的。

从模特台上用余光能看到地上滩着一小片暗红色。

姑且被叫作老师的醉鬼老头出来处理完烂摊子后，对下面那群学生说闹什么事我都不想干涉太多，但最好记住你们基本上就是一群画不好就没人权的家伙。

他并不在乎那些画得不好就没人权的家伙是怎么画自己的。

只是那个翘辫男看起来像这群神经病里唯一的正常人，所以经过他的座位时留心多看了几眼。

老实说他画得很不错。

要说他的画有什么不对劲的地方那就是太正经了，放在这个地方显得他才是个怪胎。

连带着人也跟着画一样太正经，总是留在画室到很晚，就算净画些无聊的内容整整一天也能面不改色。而且要求他继续维持动作时，语气和态度都烂得要死。

不管从哪个角度看，他跟那种人都绝对合不来。

较真得莫名其妙的死小鬼。想一直画到死就自己去死算了。

除了外表就一无是处的烂人。画完这张就掐死他算了。

那天因为醉鬼老头没来，所以学生早退得特别厉害，到最后一节课画室几乎全空了，早川秋大约在他第五次完全躺下去的时候冒出了这样的念头。

笔下的线条没有过多修饰，如实记录下了那副瘦小的身体和露出不耐烦神情的脸。

要不是之前上课时亲眼看到他像石膏像一般维持了整整一天也面不改色，又或是放学后偶然撞见他非常迅速地把几个故意堵在路前面的小混混放倒在地上，大约也会信几分他为了偷懒说的那些半个小时不躺着休息就会过劳累死之类的鬼话。

那个模特不太爱说话，大概因为一刻也不愿意在画室多待所以格外仇视在拖着自己留下来的人，对着他只会说些丧气又刻薄的话语。

又不是因为想画他才画的。

这个人本身并不算好画，平坦地隐约看得见肋骨和关节的身体让画面没有太多修改的空间，浅棕色的长发稍加用力就难以还原，只能用笔侧轻轻抹过去，脸的表情倒是没那么多变化，但也需要更加慎重。

相看两厌却一笔一笔，只是像掉进水里的人为了不被溺死而去游泳一样，为了让自己活着而不得不继续做这件事。

隔天早上那个不好画又烂脾气的模特大概是提前来了，站在他的画架面前看着那幅还没撤下的写生。

占了别人座位也没有要走的样子，反倒对着作者本人说这幅画不怎么有趣，然后用手指悬在画纸上面，指尖抹过“自己”脖子的位置划了一道，又顺着胸腔到腰侧划下去，说就算只是把画面从这里切开，看起来也比现在这样好，好像讲解如何解剖某种实验动物一样。

不管从哪个角度看，他跟那种人都绝对合不来。

3.

他们合不来的地方大概有很多，但早川秋最厌恶的大约还是他总是把想死掉挂在嘴边这一点。

轻飘飘的，完全不理解这个字眼的含义就随口说了出来一样，要是能去死就好了，死掉算了，还不如死掉。

但他的确是知道自己在说什么的。

伸出手的时候早川秋就意识到自己大概太用力了。

拿刀的人下意识把刀尖偏过来对着他，反倒在他手臂上划开一道，

滴答滴答。

“干嘛要碰我你想死吗！”

滴答滴答。

“谁会跟你一样啊！”

滴答滴答。

滴答滴答。

他实在是想不出还能和这个烂人说点什么，仔细想想的话自己不想看到他死掉和他没有关系，他想死掉也跟自己没有关系。最后只能说：

“……要死就给我死到外面去，不要死在画室里面。”

滴答滴答。

对方直直盯着他看了一会，不知道是在想怎么骂他还是别的事情，然后小声辩解了一句，尽管那也算不得什么辩解：

“现在去不了外面啊……”

明明电闸还没有关，楼梯尽头的铁门却不知道什么时候已经从外面反锁了，大概也正好撞上粗心门卫，倒霉的事情撞上另一件倒霉的事情。

一只在这季节出现得不合时宜的蛾子，独自围着走廊上惨白的灯管扑扇翅膀。

黑漆漆的教学楼里只剩下两个教室还亮着灯，显出几分突兀。

留得太晚的美术生和准备割腕的模特在同一个教室里坐在一地狼藉的参考书照片书边上，恢复了平时的样子没有去看对方，好像刚才谁也没有失控地大叫。

但那件事是毫无疑问发生了的，并且谁都不可能忘掉。

尽管手腕上和手臂上的划口都不算很深，还是有什么滴答滴答地渗进面巾纸里。

渗出一点又被强行摁回去，拖拖沓沓不情不愿，直到结成痂为止，等着下一次被挖出来。

揉得乱糟糟的纸团扔到一边，盖住了印刷油画上圣徒的脸。

隔天早晨头一个来的学生踏进画室的瞬间带上了门打算待会再来，门板撞在边上发出不算很响的一声。

早川秋醒的时候昨晚想去死的人正蜷在他的椅子上，膝盖上的透明塑料袋装着十几只不同形态的面包。

他走出去草草漱洗的时候还在想“就算两个人大概也吃不完那么多吧”，回来的时候那个塑料袋就几乎全空了。

“你…”

占着他椅子不走的那个人抬起头有些发愣地看着他，盯着他空空的手想了一会才把咬过一口的最后一片方包递了过去。

他也慢吞吞地接过去，吃到一半有些艰难地说

“…平时都这样？”

对方又想了一会他在问什么，有些无奈地耸了耸肩

“吃东西也会消耗体力啊。”

他把看光了不知道多少回的那具横跨一百五十多厘米的身体在脑子里迅速重新过了一遍，

也没想清楚那些超量的碳水混合物究竟长去了哪里。

在那之后男模特有时候会在自己的外套口袋里摸出一些来路不明的食物。粗点心，可可卷，还有一些夹心饼和糖果之类的。都是一些超市里常见的零食，买的人自己大概不怎么吃，所以每次都放了很多。

4.

知道一个人真心想要去死后，就算只是看到他独自在走廊靠着，都会想他会不会直接从那里跳下去，断裂开的肢体散在一边，难看得不得了。

吊死毒死窒息死坠楼死。

如果他真的现在就死掉了，留下的痕迹大约只有那些零零散散的被别人描绘着的画像，既不是什么名画，画面在他看来也不怎么有趣。

就算那是个和自己合不来的人，这么一想也会觉得他有些许可悲。

休息的时候那群学生拿出画画时绝没有的气势推推嚷嚷跑了出去，早川秋绕过他们走到沙发边上的时候那里已经没位置了。

像那种一到冬天就会睡在汽车盖上的野猫，要赶走也不是，放着不管也不是。尽管他确实非常瘦小，躺下去后还是霸占了沙发的一大半，盖着厚厚的外套蜷在柔软的皮垫里面。

只能把他的腿挪开一点在旁边坐下来，对着侧脸确认对方睡着后点了一支烟。

“早川君，打扰一下。”

一副自来熟得有点过头的语气，

是高一个年级的黑濑。

他说自己接下来要去当交换生，大概是没机会再碰面了，所以想问他为什么还不退学。

“明明画得很弱又快要死了吧，光是看着就很难过。”

他的同班学生过来企图把他拉走，黑濑却还是微笑着等他说点什么。

其实没什么好说的。

“你只要安静看着就行了，等我死掉后再来嘲笑我的画吧”

黑濑离开前搁下一罐饮料，说虽然还是看不爽你，但是姑且会给你加油的。

睡在沙发上的人不知道什么时候醒了，没有半点回避的意思直直地看着他，冒出一句

“烟味太大了。”

不等他掐掉烟又看向那只开始结水珠的易拉罐，说不想喝就给我算了。

不用黑濑说那些话，他也知道自己的画不算一流也不算特别，天赋也只能说是普通，不管过几百年都不会被放进博物馆的那种。

只是像掉进水里的人为了不被溺死而去游泳一样，为了让自己活着而不得不继续做这件事。

结果那次对话后没过一个星期，那个看不爽他又给他加油的黑濑就出车祸死掉了。

如他说的再也没机会碰面。

据说是当场死亡，连抢救都没有。

那个黑濑总是笑着主动跟别人攀谈，在社团里人缘也相当不错，有不少人是和他要好的或是碰过几面的，还交着一个不同系的女朋友，听说两人打得正火热。

因此死讯传来后起初也多少有些沉重的氛围。

不出几天后，叫作黑濑的人在这个地方存在过的痕迹就一点都不剩了。

不知是谁刚刚过了生日，吃不完的廉价奶油蛋糕和纸盘一起堆在外面垃圾桶里还没有被处理掉。

有人站在边上削笔的时候，那些黑褐色的屑末就掉下去，和纯白的奶油混在一起。

有一搭没一搭地往下掉，好像这样就能把隔夜的甜味也完全盖住

那个模特显然不愿意靠得太近，隔着一段距离站在后面，盯着他手里的美工刀没头没尾地说：

“割腕其实也比较轻松。”

“轻松之后就什么都没有了吧。”

“不然还会有一群天使带你去天堂吗。”

话不投机半句多，也不知道是谁在讽刺谁，这个话题就停住了。

灰白色天花板上的蜘蛛爬过去，被漏出的水滴重重砸了一下又迈着细长的脚快速地跑开了。

他还是挺羡慕那个画画的翘辫男的。虽然他无聊又较真，说话态度也烂得不得了。

他见过不少人死掉的样子，大部分看起来都不怎么体面。

死亡本就不是稀奇事，明明过得很烂却还想要正正经经地活着才奇怪。

所以比起不被谴责地轻松死掉却更想要不体面地活着的那种人，看起来会让人觉得羡慕希奇又可怜。

大概也是因为这么几分羡慕希奇又可怜，有那么几天他姑且等到对方画完。

从他那里看过去，画板后面那个没有什么多余动作的人像另一位模特，被固定好了几个动作，安静得总有些融不进这个混乱吵闹又没什么耐心的空间。

有天留下来太晚翘辫男就请他吃饭，他不客气地遵从了自己的食量，然后在吃到第三碗盖饭时对他说，

“你还是别画了。”

言下之意就是反正也活不久，有这时间拿去逍遥享受泡女人随便干点什么都行，别画了。

知道一个人确实很快就会死后，就算只是看到他独自吃着饭，都会想到他会不会突然倒下去，没吃完的食物散在一边，狼狈得不得了。

猝死病死重创死意外死。

如果他真的现在就死掉了，留下的痕迹就只有那些零零散散的描绘着别人的画作，既不是什么名画，画面上也唯独没有他自己。

就算那是个和自己合不来的人，这么一想也会觉得他有些许可悲。

5．

随口说的那句话像某种诅咒一样。

那之后出现在纸上的线条混乱又模糊，不知被什么东西生生掰离了某个原本一直存在的轨道。

不管怎么重复相似的动作都只有焦躁无声地长得到处都是，于是很难得地没有继续画下去，把乱糟糟的画具堆到一边转身走向天台。

男模特穿好厚厚的外套自顾自在他后面跟了过来，鞋底踢踢踏踏，把台阶上的纸团踢到了一边。

天台其实也不是什么透气的好地方。至少对他这种人来说。

越往上走楼梯间的景象越杂乱，被熏成焦黑色的墙皮剥落开来，露出粗糙不堪的纹路。

混乱宇宙的尽头就是一座垃圾场，经过层层筛选后的不可回收物抛弃在这里。

发皱的烟盒，变形的易拉罐，用过的套。

还能看得出和美术有关系的只有生锈的画架残骸和一些废弃的笔盒废纸笔头之类，让这片混乱颓废多了几分粪艺术的意味。

他把地上的废纸踢到一起，然后摸出打火机点着了废纸堆。

天空和垃圾场都是灰蒙蒙的，甚至更远一些的楼房都只有灰暗阴沉，地上的小火堆和旁边一团浅棕色的长发就成了视线里仅存的两块暖色。

浅棕色长发的人蹲在火堆边上，头发和眼睛被映出些光亮。

大概是觉得有些无聊，便捡起勉强还能用的半支笔头，找了张纸搁在膝盖上涂了一会，然后皱着眉叹了口气，好像说还是算了，把那张纸塞到了火边，一只手抱着膝盖，火光在那对低垂着的眼睛里一跳一跳。

早川秋借着火光暂时地看清了画纸上的内容，那几只黑鸟的翅膀扑扇了几下，很快就被火焰完全吞没了。

那几只黑鸟张开翅膀，飞走了。

他还是挺羡慕这个人的。虽然他恶劣又懒散，性格也烂得不得了。

这个被天赋光顾的人，可以把自己拼命争取的东西像废纸一样烧掉，也可以自顾自准备去死。

似乎有什么跟着那纸半成画作一起烧着了，完全烧成了焦炭状的灰末。

他想站起来尽全力揍对方一顿，揍完就把他掐死或是从这里推下去然后伪装成意外坠楼，或是把火烧大一点最好把这个天台都烧掉。

这个人大概是不会介意的，就算用曾经阻止他去死的那只手又把他杀了，尸体的表情也只会平静又安宁，对出尔反尔的杀人犯发出最恶劣的嘲笑。

想到最后还是都算了。

他也捡起半支笔头，然后朝地上用力摁下去，漆黑的粉渗进了石砖缝里化成一个小小的黑洞。

有水滴开始啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，一下子把那团死灰里最后一点火星也砸灭了

他们跑进楼梯间的时候，有些雨水已经渗到楼道里。

早川秋听到自己的声音就着淅淅沥沥的雨声，用态度烂得要命的语气说，给我一张画。

他觉得对方大概会毫不犹豫地说我才不要，那是你的事吧。

但是他说“如果你和我做的话。”

“那不可能吧。”

“接吻也可以。”

“也不可能吧。”

刚刚他想揍一顿或杀掉的那个人，在拐角的地方停了下来，抓起他的手用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下手背。

有些发梢从手背上面扫过去，就像柔软的羽毛一样。

神使鬼差，不知所云。

一只被打湿成一团看起来颓唐又狼狈的灰鸽闯进来，在满是灰尘的窗沿上留下一滩深色的水渍，又飞回滂沱大雨里。

6.

大概是因为既没有和他做，也没有和他接吻。

雨停后那个模特再也没有在画室出现，留下的诅咒也没有解除。

醉鬼老头大约早就知道这回事，轻描淡写地说最近不上人体写生课了。

有个疯女人打断他的话从他旁边跑过去，叫嚷着谁偷走了猫咪，偷猫贼，还给我！

猫咪并不是她的猫咪，只是唯独和她要好。

那只门卫养的白猫总是进到画室在她身边蹭着，久而久之长长的毛都被炭粉沾染成了看不清的颜色，变成一只黑白花猫。

黑白花猫不见了。疯女人翘了一整天的课都没有找到。

再也找不到了，在地球上的哪个角落里都没有。

据说猫这种生物在死期将近的时候会去没有人找得到的地方才咽气。

早川秋觉得那个人也一样。

不知道是被吃花的笨蛋还是找猫的笨蛋传染的，早川秋头一回翘了课，而且除了游荡以外没有任何目的，看起来甚至比那两个笨蛋更蠢。

他把自己丢进各个车站里转了一列又一列的车，混在人群中送去随便哪里。

哐当哐当。

被挤进某个车厢时，有个被冬服裹得严严实实的人蜷在对面的一个座位上，看起来像是睡着了一样，散乱的长发轻轻摇晃。

哐当哐当。

毫无疑问是还活着的。如果这时有人去抓他的手，大约就会立刻从哪里掏出小刀准备割断对方的喉咙。

哐当哐当。

电车里的人上来后又下去，到站的提示音响了又停，终点站的时候车厢里剩下斜对着坐着的两个人，站起来一前一后地走了出去。

谁也没有问对方要去哪里，走到一半停下来无言地坐在同一张长椅的两端，各自不知道对着半空中的什么发呆。

天色早就暗了，夜空中什么都看不到，只有远处便利店点着暖色的灯，星星点点的人造光在黑暗中一路延伸下去。

其中一个人先开口问，要不要走。

结果另一个人莫名其妙地回答，要不要和我做。

那样的话，

“我就明天再走。”

他想到如果自己真的答应和他做，明天早上他们大约就会回到车站，沿着月台一起跳下去，然后电车碾过昨晚刚刚在情人旅馆里交尾过的两具身体，伴随着流出内脏和残肢的画面，像那种只能用情色和血腥当噱头的三流电影的结局。

他什么都没有回答。

一边在脑内排演着那部三流电影一边等对方做点什么，等他像上次那样突然过来亲吻自己，或是持着刀过来割开自己的动脉。

但他什么都没有做。

只是低下头在自己身上摸索了一会，掏出一块粗点心，又掏出一块可可卷，还有一些夹心饼，糖果之类的，把那一小堆搜刮到的零食通通放进他上衣的口袋里，然后对他说，

“再见。”

粗点心的包装袋上印着长着翅膀和光环不知道什么品种的卡通动物，掺着荧彩色的粉，被路灯映得闪闪发亮。

7.

叫不出真名的男模特在那个画室待了大约两个星期，然后一声不响地离开了。

男模特在春天快要结束的时候听说，那里有个学生得病死了，也说不清是骨癌还是什么癌，反正病情通知书早就下来，说乐观的话还能活两年。

他不但没有退学，某段时间还更加没日没夜地画，也没听说因此画出了什么，只是说这让病情恶化得更严重。不知道是否存在的家人朋友竟然都没有人去管他，放任他不要命地画，拖到最后入院治疗火化几乎就是一眨眼间完成的事。

他们说他大约疯了，简直就像自杀。

但那个地方本来就不缺疯子，也不缺死人。

美术系一年四季都是那样一片混沌的大宇宙，小混混，疯女人，同性恋，各种相干或不相干的神经病们在里面煮成一锅。

一楼的人狂奔，二楼的人吵架。

三楼的人摔断了腿，四楼的人大声唱歌。

五楼的人在走廊上聚集斗殴，六楼的人向窗外泼了桶颜料水。

七楼的玻璃瓶砸得满地都是，八楼残疾的石膏像们挤在一起。

一路向下掉到宇宙边缘，那里的垃圾换了又换，不变的是依旧是混乱的满地狼藉。

掀开一处被蛀烂的木板就能找到一个蒙了点灰尘的画册，里面还夹着许多零零散散的纸，胀得沉甸甸的，拿出来时漏出边缘的纸张边角险些割到手。

画本里留下大量内容都是黑白的写生，破败的街道，堆放的杂物，路边的猫狗，来来往往的人，构出一个真实存在过的世界。

看过去内容不太一样的是一个留着散乱长发身材瘦小又纤细的人，总是低垂着眼睛面无表情的样子，也从没露出过笑容。

这个人或是赤身裸体地在衬布上摆出不同的动态，对着画外露出懒散或是不耐烦的表情

或是裹着厚厚的冬服从围巾上只露出半张脸。

有时候很专注地吃着些面包饼干之类的食物。

有时候看起来有些无聊地摞着一排削好的笔。

有时候坐在椅子上翻看放在膝盖上厚厚的书。

……

有些排满了长长短短的线，看起来相当逼真，也有些只是寥寥几笔勾勒出的轮廓。

那些全身的，半身的，正面的，侧面的，完整的，细碎的。

关于那同一个人各种各样的画像，

全部被画上了翅膀和光环，

没有一张遗漏。

翅膀从背部延伸出来，羽毛顺着骨架铺了一层又一层。

光环悬在头顶的半空，光面平静得如同一滩死水。

画的人对这空想出来的部位相当认真，笔触饱满又清晰，好像随时可以飞向遥远的天国。

那群天使密密麻麻地在画纸上挤成一团，羽毛掉下来把他淹没。

他一张一张地看完了那些天使画像，然后摸出一支打火机，把画本像点废纸堆一样点着了。

火焰从天使的翅膀上烧过去，烧出一片漆黑的荒野。

荒野的中心往下陷，坍塌成一个小小的地狱。

8.

某个冬日里的某个无所事事的下午，几个美术生提前到了画室。

这会儿离上课还有段时间，各种材质的画纸和长长短短的炭笔还乱七八糟地摊在地上，空气中弥漫着懒散得让人想打哈欠的气息。

也不知道谁先起的头，让大家往平时的速写人像上随便画些别的特征，然后交换着看。

随便的意思就是更异想天开点也可以。

有人到处看了一圈，难得见到平时从不参与这类活动的那个假正经翘辫男竟然也在动笔，便趁机招呼别的好事者过来。

好事者本以为能看到什么怪异，见了那幅画起初有点意外，再一想倒也不算奇怪，就只是说，

“唉，你居然把天画成了天使。”

微妙地撞了字眼不说，翘辫男的画技本来就很扎实，翅膀逼真又清晰，线条自然地从后背的弧线中过渡出来，像原本就长在画中模特身上，配上看不清性别的脸和纤细的身材，确实也相当契合。

好像他的样貌本来就是如此。

尽管有人觉得他的性格更像烂透了的恶魔，天使这个绰号还是私下传开了。

啊，是天使，天使来了，今天又画天使。

诸如此类，等等等等。

但他们会讨论他的次数实际上并不多，他也没在这个地方待多久，

所以谁都没有直接对本人提过。

后来有人看见他从楼顶掉下来，姿态也如同真正的天使。


End file.
